Antes de Irte
by Filomental
Summary: Hay algo que Sunset Shimmer no ha dicho en más de dos años, algo que se ha guardado en lo más profundo, un sentimiento taciturno; pero la boda de Twilight la obliga a actuar, sacando tanto lo peor como lo mejor de ella, rompiendo con su personalidad y obligándola a tomar decisiones.
1. Una invitación

Bueno, me levanté como a las siete de la mañana completamente aterrado, porque soñé que veía este fic en la tele XD lo sé, bastante extraño, pero de todas formas, supongo que ultimadamente Sunset Shimmer es mi personaje favorito después de Discord, disfrute el fic.

* * *

El sol se refugiaba tras el límite de las montañas en la ciudad, los pasos de una adolescente de ojos turquesa observaban la escena maravillados, pues desde que su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, lo percibía todo de una forma diferente, incluso un vaso con agua era saboreado, la brisa, los rayos de sol bañando su piel y sobre todo, aquellos los últimos del día, esos que dan ciertas caricias poco cálidas, cubiertos por la brisa nocturna; el bello color rojizo de la luz desprendida por el astro llenaba todos los rincones, sus últimas señales de presencia en el cielo traían también el nacimiento de una obscuridad que de no ser por las luces artificiales del alumbrado público, se expandiría hasta los últimos rincones, a veces le gustaba presenciar en soledad aquellos atardeceres, donde se pierde la noción del tiempo, donde se podía pensar de forma tan libre, alejada del mundo y al mismo tiempo ensimismada en su propio mundo; atrapando recuerdos, logrando revivir errores pasados e incluso, esbozando una sonrisa al llegar a rememorar aquellos momentos cortos, pero felices. Sí, definitivamente ahora estaba en una mejor situación que antes.

Pero… existía un motivo más para estar en la azotea del colegio; tomando su mochila, la pelifuego buscó el objeto más preciado que poseía. Un libro con su cutie Mark en el recubrimiento, sus ojos se entrecerraron, ausentes ya de todo otra sensación que no fuese una ligera inseguridad, así como una desesperación por abrir el diario. La razón: un nexo, un vínculo con otra person… poni del otro lado del portal, en otra dimensión; un bolígrafo y las hojas en blanco eran los instrumentos con los cuales dicho nexo era tan importante, pues le permitía comunicarse con ella. Quien trató de comprenderla y la ayudo a confrontarse con sus peores demonios, quien le había mostrado un camino nuevo y desconocido, quien le había dado calor, en el momento más frio de su corta vida hasta el momento, quien también había logrado marcarse en lo más profundo de su ser de forma tan contundente, tan innegable y al mismo tiempo tan silenciosa que la fémina nada pudo hacer para evitarlo; todo eso y mucho más representaba el nombre de Twilight Sparkle, desde un inicio, ella se volvió en el blanco principal de sus pensamientos, primeramente como rival acérrima para que pudiera llegar al trono de Equestria; poco después como algo indefinido, tan disperso y difuminado que su mente no conseguía darle nombre, pero que al consultar a los sentimientos que nacían de forma impetuosa cuando ella le tendió la mano, tuvo inmediatamente una definición exacta… Aquello fue evolucionando como una enfermedad y llegó en poco tiempo a estado terminal, los síntomas más fuertes se presentaban constantemente; no necesitaba convulsionar para perder la conciencia durante pocos segundos, no necesitaba fuertes dolores para sentirse triste, tampoco necesitaba de anestésicos ni tratamientos ni ninguna otra cura más que su presencia; cierta e irónicamente, aquella muchacha estaba tan cerca y tan lejos que apenas podía escuchar su voz, apenas podía verla, pero con las palabras en el papel le bastaba.

Habían mil y un momentos que transformaron un odio en un amor intenso, inocente y hasta irreverente con su amistad… desde el baile de otoño de hace dos años, hasta la batalla de las bandas, aquel sentimiento se afianzó tan fuertemente que ahora alimentaba pequeños sueños, pequeñas fantasías de qué pasaría si o si yo hiciera esto, entonces ella haría esto y cosas no muy diferentes. Después de los juegos de la amistad, no quedó duda de todo ello. Solo ella conocía todos los motivos por los cuales su paciencia se vio mermada hasta casi explotar en distintas ocasiones durante los disturbios mágicos, parte de ello recaía en la culpa que cargaba por la magia que había liberado en el mundo humano, de la cual entendía el funcionamiento, pero no entendía el por qué – pero eso es tema para otro fanfic XD – combinada con la frustración de no hallar la respuesta al instante e incluso con las derrotas que sufrían en la competencia; pero existía otra razón por la cual aquella ira temporal creció, una que solo ella conocía y la mantendría en secreto.

Y es que ella no llegó, no se apareció; efectivamente, durante todo el tiempo que necesitó de su presencia ella pareció ignorarla; aquello fue una estocada directa en su corazón, finalmente, cuando observó a la contraparte "humana" de Twilight y pensó que era ella… su Twilight, su sonrisa se dibujó como nunca antes, aun recordaba ese momento, fue como si le hubieran pateado en el flanco para después darle el caramelo más dulce de todos, la caricia más suave y los sonidos más armónicos, tan confuso aquel sentimiento era… Pero cuando descubrió que no era su Twilight, su corazón nuevamente recibió otro golpe, aquel sentimiento de abandono que tanto la atosigó durante los juegos de la amistad tuvo un papel secundario mientras trataba de hallar una respuesta, pero nuevamente regresó con toda su fuerza combinado con el amor que también tenía a sus amigas, fue entonces cuando perdió temporalmente los estribos y su ira finalmente se libró contra una Twilight completamente humana que no comprendía las fuerzas con las cuales lidiaba y nunca lo haría – Nuevamente este es tema para otro fic XD lo sé, estoy poco centrado.

Cuando trató de forma cruel a la Twilight "humana" no solamente trataba de expresar la indignación y preocupación que le llenó el ver a sus amigas en peligro, sino también la ausencia de su Twilight quien tenía una apariencia similar, pero con un interior completamente diferente. La adolescente que ahora también era su amiga nunca podría ser igual a su contraparte poni.

Un frio repentino la alejó de todo aquel complicado sentimiento transformado en pensamiento poco comprensible sin el primero; la noche se abalanzaba sobre la ciudad, Sunset Shimmer observó las estrellas deseando saber exactamente qué escribir, las palabras que intercambiaba con Twilight eran algo diferentes a las que podría decirles a cualquiera de sus amigas, pues hasta el tema más superficial era tomado con la más completa atención, hasta algunos corazones en los puntos de la i o la j eran apreciados. Pero, de pronto, el libro comenzó a brillar y vibrar, sus pensamientos se esfumaron, su concentración se abalanzó sobre el diario junto con sus manos que pasaron páginas y páginas para encontrar las valiosas palabras de la poni púrpura le transmitiría.

Pero se tapó la boca para evitar gritar al leer el contenido, así también sus párpados soltaron de forma inmediata unas lágrimas, un nudo se formó en su garganta, evitando que respire de otra forma que no fuese agitada y dando pequeños sollozos…

 _Invitación a mi boda_. Decía al principio, la tinta era de color violeta y con una caligrafía especial, habían muchos adornos hechos claramente por una poni enamorada, incluso había un corazón con las iniciales TS x FS.

 _Querida Sunset Shimmer, estás cordialmente invitada a mi boda con el guardia real Flash Sentry, no creerías cuánto nos costó convencer a Shining Armor y créeme, con decirte que Flash Sentry tuvo que practicar esgrima con él sería decir poco, pero ya hablaremos de ello cuando estés aquí, te quiero a mi lado como una de mis seis damas de honor, espero tu asistencia, incluso podrás hablar con la princesa Celestia, me has comentado mucho de lo que te gustaría decirle y…_

La adolescente arrojó el libro con todas sus fuerzas, para que chocara contra un muro, el sonido que hizo al caer, incluso las páginas desprendiéndose del mismo saciaron gran parte de los sentimientos que provocó aquellas palabras, entonces, su cuerpo se desplomó, sus fuerzas la dejaron, las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse sin resistencia alguna, pues el corazón quebrado de la fémina no deseaba más que olvidar lo que leyó, olvidar de todo lo que comenzaba a pasar, sus sollozos aumentaron a medida que recordaba que era real… no era un sueño ni una pesadilla, aquella maldita invitación era real, estaba sucediendo.

Uno de sus manos hizo un puño para golpear el piso, el dolor causado solamente la enfureció más, golpeando con más fuerza y más, hasta que sus energías se agotaron y el dolor de su mano ya superaba al de su corazón o al menos lograba que lo ignorara por unos segundos. Pero no se iba, aquel golpe era tan fuerte que simplemente prefirió quedarse tendida sobre el frio piso de cemento. Era increíble que de un momento al otro, sin advertencia, sin siquiera una pista, las cosas cambiasen de forma tan drástica… sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo, no… no podía ser cierto, no quería que fuese así… no, no, no, no. Se decía a si misma mientras trataba de recuperar las fuerzas que la abandonaron de repente, un grito ahogado por su mochila que ella misma puso representó el momento final de aquel llanto, recuperando a duras penas el sentido de la orientación que no poseía en casos como aquellos, la adolescente se paró, para buscar el diario y leer mejor lo que había allí, no estaba preparada para volver a leerlo, pero quería hacerlo.

… _ella está encantada […] Saltándose aquella parte, la pelifuego buscó con un golpe de vista la información que realmente quería…_

 _Posdata: la boda será dentro de dos semanas, pero sabes que a mí me gusta pensar en todos los contratiempos, no te imaginas la emoción que tiene Rarity para hacer mi vestido, o el pastel que Pinkie Pie está pensando hacer, incluso Rainbow Dash está preparando su mejor rutina, no te imaginas lo feliz que soy._

Ignorando todos los sentimientos que atosigaban su mente, sus neuronas, su pensamiento, toda su razón trabajó a mil por segundo, ideando de forma rápida el bosquejo de una cuasi planificación en la cual abrigaba cierta desesperación, cierta esperanza; aquella calma de diez segundos fue suficiente para que la adolescente de ojos turquesa tomara su bolígrafo y comenzara a escribir.

 _Querida Twilight, me alegro mucho por ti, pero no podré presentarme en tu boda; pero me gustaría que vinieras aquí, ya sabes, para celebrar tus alegrías con tus amigas de aquí, sería mejor si vinieras mañana, es domingo y nadie estará ocupada, así que podremos celebrar tu boda contigo, ya sabes nuestras amigas humanas no pueden ir a Equestria… Qué te parece._

Mordiendo la punta de su bolígrafo hasta casi romperlo, el diario volvió a brillar, al abrirlo, la adolescente suspiró, _"De acuerdo, pero te escribiré antes de pasar por el portal"._

La noche ya se mostraba en todo su esplendor y Sunset Shimmer tenía bastantes cosas que pensar antes de hacer cualquier jugada, pues su plan inicial poco o nada había abordado en el cómo hacerlo.

* * *

Los que leyeron anteriormente algún fic de mi autoría saben que sigo un rígido margen de publicación de capítulos, pero les informo que este fic no poseerá tal, no obstante, no creo tardar más de mes y medio en terminarlo, por cierto, comentarios, críticas, etc. son bienvenidos.

Último punto, este fic tendrá cuanto mucho tres capítulos. Nos leemos pronto.


	2. ¿Inevitable?

Y plaf, cómo olvidarme de esta pequeña producción, más que todo porque después de Friendship Games se han puesto de moda los fics de Equestria Girls, de FlashxTwilight, SunsetxTwilight, etc, etc. Cómo siempre digo, Equestria Girls es cómo esa frutilla que se pone en los pasteles; abre muchas posibilidades para los autores de fics, pero mejor dejo de parlotear, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Ocho de la mañana, Sunset Shimmer apenas podía mantenerse de pie, incluso después de haberse dado una ducha con agua fría, el sueño continuaba dando una batalla recia contra su voluntad; se había quedado toda la noche despierta, las primeras horas de la madrugada las pasó pensando en lo qué iría a hacer, obviamente sus amigas ya sabían de la visita de la adolescente de piel morada, así como de la razón por la cuál vendría a su mundo, ciertamente, ellas también estaban conmocionadas por la noticia, pero no por la misma razón que la de cabellos rojo y amarillo, definitivamente no. Allí, frente a la estatua – portal, esperaba pacientemente el mensaje de la princesa, se había permitido el lujo de citar a sus amigas media hora más tarde; no sabía exactamente por qué lo había hecho, era evidente que no podría mover sus fichas cuando ya estaba en jaque mate; mas, el simple hecho de que estuviese sentada, esperando pacientemente la llegada de Twilight no mostraba lo contrario, el resto ya no importaba.

La vibración del diario que llevaba entre sus brazos le quitó el sueño, los pensamientos, incluso la incomodidad de sentarse sobre sus piernas desapareció, se esfumó en un santiamén; con desesperación abrió el diario para encontrar las palabras "Atravesaré el portal dentro de diez segundos".

Diez, nueve, ocho… La cabeza de la pelifuego regresaba a sus reflexiones, trabajando a cien por segundo primeramente se ponía a considerar las posibilidades de forma rápida, se reducían a tres: saludarla y llevar la conversación en media hora a una declaración de sus sentimientos tan celosamente guardados; dejar que las cosas pasaran de forma normal, es decir, manteniendo una charla para ponerse al tanto de Equestria y temas similares, sin decir nada de lo que realmente quería decir; hacer lo primero pero de forma impetuosa, sin mediación, sin ningún pretexto.

Siete, seis, cinco… Por cada segundo, la adolescente tomaba un posicionamiento diferente, cual político con ansias de poder, primeramente buscaba el objetivo principal: declarar sus sentimientos y de ser necesario, hacerlo de la forma más efusiva posible, abrigando la esperanza por la pequeñísima posibilidad de cambiar su situación a los ojos de Twilight, de alguna manera, hacer posible que ella liberase algún sentimiento oculto similar al de ella, sí, entonces quizás se podría dar…

Cuatro, tres, dos… Cómo gamer luego de jugar, la realidad le dio un golpe duro, pues esta era la siguiente: Twilight estaba enamorada de un corcel, Flash Sentry, en el mejor de los casos Twilight se desencantaba y quedaba libre; aún así, su elección se iría siempre por el sexo contrario. Tan curioso estado circundaba a la extraña situación de Sunset Shimmer, pues al ser una yegua al igual que Twilight, nada podría hacer para evitar que algún otro corcel la enamorara.

¿Qué tenía de malo que una yegua sintiese lo que ella sentía por Twilight? En Equestria: absolutamente nada, era normal observar relaciones de esa índole, mas en el mundo humano, incluso con aquella mentalidad libre que tanto proclamaban, tal relación entre dos muchachas siempre estaba vista de forma rara, dependiendo de la perspectiva.

Y lo peor de todo ello, si lo decía, era más que seguro que Twilight se apartaría, de la mejor de las formas posibles claro, pero se apartaría finalmente, debatiéndose contra aquellos argumentos, sus esperanzas se veían borradas, la mentalidad de una poni como Sunset Shimmer era realista, las fantasías como las que su mente trataba de columbrar, eran siempre reducidas a nada, pues nada podía cambiar una realidad tan innegable y tan… cruel. Era cierto, por más que quisiera, no podría controlar el rumbo de las cosas, no podía cambiar los gustos de Twilight de forma tan grande, no podía borrar el amor que al parecer le tenía a Flash Sentry, no podía mucho menos evitar una boda entre ambos.

Uno… cero. Mandando al demonio todos sus razonamientos dispersos, la adolescente se levantó de su asiento en la cara izquierda de la estatua, con todas sus fuerzas se acercó a la adolescente que pasó por el mismo, extendió entonces sus brazos y atrapó a la doncella con todas sus fuerzas, aquella desesperación terminaba ahogándola finalmente con las acciones imprudentes, irracionales, mostrando finalmente aquello que los ponis tenían claro pero los humanos no tanto… era un animal racional, tenía miedo, tenía emociones que no podía controlar todo el tiempo, rompía sus razonamientos más secos y los complementaba cuando las situaciones lo dictaban, más en ese momento, dicha parte animal ganó, dictando a su razón a subordinarse.

El cuero de la chaqueta de la adolescente hacía ruido por su mutuo roce, cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa similar al de una niña, Sunset Shimmer tomaba desprevenida a una Twilight que quedaba inmovilizada. A espaldas de la princesa, la de ojos turquesa no pensaba todavía en hacer algo más que disfrutar de aquel contacto; su ausencia era la misma incertidumbre, aquella soledad de diferente índole no podía ser llenada con sus amigas, no podía ser llenada por nadie salvo Twilight Sparkle. Con cuidado, la pelifuego respiró el embriagante aroma de la todavía aturdida princesa de la amistad.

\- Emmm… También me alegro de verte. – Soltó de repente la aprisionada adolescente sin saber exactamente cómo decirlo.

Los cabellos de ambas se entre cruzaban, el lila, el violeta, el púrpura; el rojo carmesí, el amarillo al que poco le faltaba para ser dorado, se entrelazaban iluminados por los rayos del sol apenas nacido…

\- Te extrañe mucho Twilight. – Exclamó la pelifuego poco antes de soltarla, dejándola escapar y sintiendo la ausencia de su cuerpo.

Debido al fuerte apretón que Sunset Shimmer le había impreso, Twilight tomó algo de aire para recuperar el perdido, su reacción inmediata fue un susto, obviamente; pero pasado un tiempo, pudo reconocer las manos de quien la había abrazado, ella también se alegraba de poder ver a su amiga de tanto tiempo; la pelifuego era pues una de las amigas reformadas que poseía, pero había en ella algo particular, algo particular, era el hecho de que ella realmente volvía a iniciar su vida de cero, pero lo hacía en un mundo distinto, eso era de gran relevancia, aunque su importancia no se vería hasta dentro de unos cuantos años, cuando regresase a Equestria.

El contacto que habían mantenido era sorprendente, ambas tenían varios puntos comunes en sus vidas, aparte de ser ponis claro; sus estudios en la academia para unicornios superdotados, el posterior estudio con la princesa Celestia y finalmente el hecho de que ambas compartían las mismas amigas, en dos mundos distintos. Pero… al mismo tiempo, eran tan diferentes que muchas de las páginas que habían escrito juntas tenían diálogos con disputas en torno a diferentes asuntos, desde el empleo de la magia, hasta las percepciones de las princesas.

Sunset Shimmer observó la expresión de la bella muchacha, su aspecto no había cambiado para nada, los mejores años definitivamente, podía jurar que hasta sus facciones habían cambiado, pero podía ser una mera ilusión que le jugaban sus emociones.

\- También te extrañé Sunsy, pero ¿Dónde están nuestras amigas?

\- No lo vas a creer, les di mal la hora de llegada. – La sonrisa fingida de Sunset Shimmer ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones, por muy pocas o nulas acciones que estas pudieran guardar en el fondo.

\- Vaya… bueno, me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de algo que me mantuvo pensativa estos últimos días.

\- Adelante. – Si algo podía hacer Sunset Shimmer era llegar al nivel de Twilight en conocimientos de la magia, a veces hasta la superaba.

\- Bien, pero prométeme que no te enfadarás.

Levantando la ceja, la pelifuego asintió con la cabeza.

\- Okey, pero si es de muchachos, créeme que no se mucho.

Después de soltar una risita, Twilight sacó una pequeña bolsa que traía en uno de los bolsillos de su falda. Dentro había una pequeña semilla.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es una de las semillas de tu examen de crecimiento, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sunset Shimmer no sabía exactamente de dónde la prometida había sacado dichas semillas, se supone que aquel examen fue el último que dio dentro de la academia para unicornios super dotados

\- Nunca te has preguntado si Celestia quería hacerte princesa.

La adolescente de ojos turquesa volteó hacia cualquier lugar, deseaba olvidar todo aquello. Todavía tenía sentimientos ocultos respecto a sus últimos días en Equestria y ciertamente todavía no lograba concretar alguna solución para los tormentosos momentos, pues estos liberaban una serie de pensamientos no muy diferentes a las de la Sunset Shimmer que deseaba dejar de ser, le costaba bastante enfocar su pasado con otros ojos que no fuesen vergüenza; mas si Twilight deseaba saberlo, no podía negarse, aunque con ello se condenaba a aquellos obscuros y escabrosos pensamientos.

\- Sí, lo sospeché desde que supe del hechizo que convierte a un poni en alicornio… pero es el pasado Twilight, estoy segura que contigo tienen más que suficiente.

Una expresión de tristeza por parte de Sunset Shimmer fue suficiente para que Twilight se emocionase; sus delicadas manos sujetaron las de la pelifuego que no opuso resistencia alguna para ser movidos con ternura hacia la bolsa de, recibió una de las semillas y Twilight logró mover su mano para que cerrase con su puño para sostenerla.

\- Celestia me ha dicho que todos sus estudiantes fueron como semillas y los hizo crecer siempre rectos, firmes; pero tú fuiste la única que… perdió el camino.

Los ojos de Sunset Shimmer enfocaron el rostro de Twilight, tratando de no mostrar la reacción que tenía, poco podía hacer, recordar aquello es más, que la persona que más quería se lo dijera era frustrante. Pero esta volvió a tomar su mano poco antes de que su ira creciera.

\- Yo sé lo fácil que es equivocarse cuando estás sola Sunset, yo estuve a punto de cometer el peor error al no querer ir a Ponyville. Allí conocí a mis amigas… y pues, ellas lo son…

\- Todo para ti, no hay algo que no estuvieses dispuesta a hacer por ellas; porque cuando ellas no están sientes que tu vida no vale nada… - Completó la frase la pelifuego mientras entrecerraba los ojos, mirando al piso.

\- Exacto…

\- Twilight yo… te amo. – Soltó de repente la adolescente mientras sujetaba las manos de la princesa de la amistad. Logrando que esta finalmente guardara silencio, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, tuvo que pensar hábilmente para salir de la situación.

\- Así como amo a todas mis amigas, sé lo que eso implica; pero necesito saber un par de cosas antes de arriesgarme a continuar con mis estudios.

Sunset Shimmer desde luego tenía una asombrosa capacidad para resolver y comprender diferentes problemas, pero al mismo tiempo, también complicaba las cosas, sus motivos para no volver a Equestria serían guardados, no deseaba tratar aquellos puntos, mucho menos deseaba regresar, al menos hasta que el colegio finalizara, sus amigas eran todo para ella y no se separaría de ellas. Egoísta sí, pero no veía el problema con ello, sobretodo porque ya no le quedaba nada más.

\- Después del baile de otoño, pensé muchas veces en volver a Equestria, pero necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas – Desde luego, no tenía caso volver a Equestria, recriminaba su cabeza, no si ella ya estaba casada, aquel simple hecho quitaba todo sentido a la posibilidad.

\- Entiendo. – Twilight observaba desilusionada a la pelifuego que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash se acercaran, la de cabellos multicolor se frotaba los ojos por el sueño que todavía luchaba contra ella, caso contrario era la de cabello alocado que ya estaba dando saltos de alegría al ver a la Twilight que las había ayudado en numerosas ocasiones a salvarse y salvar el mundo de los enemigos menos sospechados de la humanidad.

Aquellas iris moradas eran tan preciosas, podían abrigar a la adolescente del frio que sentía desde hacía meses cuando sus amigas la dejaban sola; de hecho, la desolación que provocaba la soledad en la de ojos turquesa era inexplicablemente devastadora, desde que Twilight le mostró aquella nueva perspectiva, aquella magia de la amistad que definitivamente era más que mera magia, podía sentir que algo importante le faltaba cuando sus amigas no estaban cerca.

\- Allá no me necesitan Twilight – aclaró la pelifuego al ver cierta decepción en los ojos de Twilight – además… creo que las cosas están bien por ahora – sí claro, se decía a sí misma.

Sin respuesta por parte de la adolescente de piel morada, la de ojos turquesas se frotó el brazo y bajó la mirada cuando sus amigas llegaron para abrazar y recibir a la futura esposa. Al poco tiempo de saludarla entre risas y expresiones llenas de emoción de Pinkie Pie, se aparecieron Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack. Ignorando por completo el recibimiento de Twilight, las primeras felicitaciones, preguntas incómodas y demás actos comunes dentro de una reunión de aquellas características; Sunset Shimmer se la pasó observando los movimientos de sus cinco amigas y aquella unicornio, entre más tiempo pasaba allí, sus pensamientos se hacían cada vez más inestables, tan contrarios, tan poco congruentes con la realidad que en de un momento al otro, se acercó al grupo para fingir una sonrisa.

\- Creo que ya es tiempo de celebrar, ¿A qué lugar quieren ir primero? – Cuestionó Sunset con cierta intranquilidad en su voz.

\- Yo estaba pensando en ir al centro comercial a ver una película de terror. – Señaló Rainbow Dash.

\- No fui mucho tiempo a la zona de videojuegos del centro comercial. – Constató Pinkie con unos saltitos de alegría al esperar la afirmación del resto de sus amigas.

\- Applejack y yo hemos querido ir a las cataratas de Winsome Falls desde hace semanas. – Informó Rarity.

\- A mí me parecería bien cualquiera de las opciones. – Aclaró Fluttershy con timidez.

Una diferencia entre Twilight y Sunset Shimmer, de la cual ambas estaban conscientes, era que ambas abordaban las planificaciones de forma diferente, Twilight lo hacía de forma estricta y al pie de la letra, planificando hasta el último segundo y posibles contingencias; Sunset en cambio, solamente planificaba lo esencial, cómo se llegaría hasta allí y que se haría cada segundo era cuestión secundaria. Entendiendo esto, la de piel siena suave tomó la decisión en sus manos.

\- Bueno, Winsome Falls está muy lejos y podemos ir al cine y jugar videojuegos y si nos alcanza el tiempo, veremos qué pasa, ¿les parece?

Las seis afirmaron con la cabeza, no había mucho que discutir en aquella cuestión, después de todo, lo que fueran a realizar, siempre y cuando estuvieran todas presentes, sería un momento muy grato para recordar.

Las máquinas de juegos del centro tenían un gran potencial para cualquier cliente, siempre y cuando encontrase el juego ideal, Rarity y Pinkie pie solían jugar un videojuego de baile, en el cual poseían el puntaje más alto, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash por su parte preferían los juegos de carreras, en especial uno que había tomado varias ideas de Mario Kart y Twisted Metal, desde luego, no fue hasta que apareció el Sr. Fuzzles que la muchacha tímida comenzó a jugar y con el tiempo, pasó a vencer a Rainbow Dash con el especial del conejo conductor que poseía un lanzallamas al frente de su auto. Por su parte, Applejack podía jugar casi cualquier videojuego a la tercer a o cuarta partida; así que siempre probaba algo nuevo, Sunset y Twilight se hallaban en el centro, donde aparecía una pantalla HD gigante, donde el juego consistía en eliminar a unos extraterrestres que habían convertido a la mitad del mundo en zombies y sus máquinas dominaban el cielo, un par de muchachas estaban en las cabinas de pilotos, brindando apoyo a las tropas de tierra contra los zombies y los alienígenas…

\- Vamos Twilight, solamente estás caminando en círculos. – señalaba Sunset Shimmer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Lo siento, en Equestria las pocas máquinas de videojuegos que hay son un más simples _– NA: Los indicios de máquinas de videojuegos aparecen en el comic 5 micro series y existe un lugar donde aparecen, pero olvidé si era en los cómics o era en las serie._ –

De las miles de actividades que podía hacer juntas o al menos separadas por un tiempo no superior a media hora era jugar con las máquinas, a veces podían sacar algún pendiente de fantasía, eran incontables las veces que Rainbow logró cambiar sus boletos por bolígrafos, calculadoras, e incluso marcadores laser para el colegio, no obstante, el resto solamente iba para divertirse.

\- Sunset, me arden los ojos. – Se quejó Twilight, manteniendo el control con forma de arma que servía para apuntar el arma que tenía su avatar dentro del juego.

\- Al principio es así, trata de recordar parpadear. – Advirtió la pelifuego mientras mantenía lejos a un grupo de Sliters lejos del alcance de Twilight, vaciando su cargador.

Una luz roja se prendió en la pared.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Cuestionó Twilight con sorpresa.

\- Que llegamos al jefe del nivel, es una cosa gigante y con tentáculos, así que mejor acércate a mí.

\- De acuerdo.

Los videojuegos nunca fueron el fuerte de la princesa alicornio, aunque tenían su atractivo, no comprendía bien lo qué tenía que hacer, aunque el concepto era demasiado simple: disparar, esquivar, sobrevivir. No comprendía bien la gracia del mismo. La pelifuego al instante notó aquel desdén que la muchacha tenía, ciertamente tampoco era su actividad favorita, pero al menos su Twilight no trataba de revelar el patrón bajo el cual se movían sus enemigos.

\- Mejor vamos con nuestras amigas. – Señaló Sunset mientras dejaba el control en su lugar y se quitaba unas cuantas piezas para captar sus movimientos en el cuerpo. Imitando los pasos, Twilight también se liberó del conjunto extraño de aditamentos que hacían sus movimientos sobre aquella plataforma, movimientos dentro del juego.

No era difícil entender a Twilight, al menos no de momento, Sunset no podía evitar observarla como algo más que una amiga, una muy buena amiga; no, ella era radiante cuando Twilight estaba presente, reía más de lo habitual, cualquier tontería era motivo de su preocupación o de su risa, cualquier comentario era analizado y tratado cuidadosamente, así como también podía ser demasiado espontanea con ella.

\- Hey, ¿Dónde está la Twilight de este mundo?

\- Le pedí que no viniera con nosotras, es que no sé qué podría pasar si las ven a ustedes dos.

\- Buen punto. – Respondió la de piel morada mientras sentía como la actitud de Sunset parecía estar cambiada.

\- ¿Dime te pasa algo? Has estado rara desde que llegué. – Una pregunta que iba directo al grano como aquel difícilmente podría entenderse para dar una respuesta.

\- No es nada, es solo que llevamos una investigación con la Twilight de este mundo y nos quedamos hasta las tres de la noche en su casa.

\- Ya veo, le hablaste de Star Swirl o de algunos de los unicornios más destacados de la historia de la magia.

\- A ella le fascina que le cuente todo eso, pero estudie historia de la magia hace como siete o nueve años atrás, no recuerdo todo al pie de la letra Twili. – Comunicó Sunset con haciendo el ademán de golpearse la cabeza para tratar de sacar algo.

Mentir era una de las cosas que también había aprendido en sus años dentro de la academia para unicornios superdotados, aunque había cambiado un montón desde ese entonces, las circunstancias le impedían poder comunicar sus sentimientos. Quizás la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacía, pero con ella no podía, las razones habían sido repasadas una y otra vez, no debía hacerlo nuevamente.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo serían las cosas si nuestros caminos no se hubieran cruzado? – Cuestionó Sunset, si bien no poseía una estrategia para sacar a flote una conversación que quería sostener, tenía cierto presentimiento de cómo llegar.

\- Honestamente no. – Respondió Twilight mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla, Sunset Shimmer podía ser una amiga muy interesante cuando quería serlo.

\- Bueno, sé que ahora no estaría con esta sensación de felicidad, con unas buenas amigas y bueno, ya sabes, feliz… pero nada de esto sería realidad sin ti Twilight. – El pasillo por el cual se encaminaban a la sección donde se hallaban los juegos de automóviles pasaba por una sección obscura, donde se hallaban los juegos averiados y donde casualmente se había roto un tubo fluorescente que no se cambió en una semana. Aprovechando aquella obscuridad, Sunset finalmente tomó el valor para decir lo que quería decir. – Y yo… le diste un vuelco completo a mi vida…

\- Oh vamos Sunset, tú fuiste la que decidió cambiar, yo solamente te mostré que había otro camino. – Respondió Twilight que se vio detenida en seco por la mano de la adolescente de piel siena.

Sin pensarlo más, y en vista de que no tenía el valor para decir aquellas palabras, la mente de Sunset Shimmer dio un vuelco de estrategia, calculando milimétricamente lo que realizaría, en tan solo cuestión de unos pocos segundos, acercó su rostro al de Twilight, juntando sus labios con los de su interlocutora, sin pensar nada más, sintiendo el roma de la adolescente y sintiendo el contacto con toda la intensidad que podía.

* * *

¿Y bien? Espero que les haya gustado a los pocos lectores de este escrito, este es el primer fic yuri – y creo que el último – que hago, así que debo pensar y repensarlo bien, esa es la razón por la que me tardé tanto, tuve que rehacer, quitar, editar varias ideas. Después de todo, Equestria Girls abre una posibilidad entretenida de trabajar y que lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos pronto, bueno, no tan pronto. Comentarios, críticas y demás son bien recibidos.


	3. Elegir

Bueno, capítulo final de este fic que si o si será impopularísimo, y pues, perdón por la demora, me fue muy, pero muy difícil terminarlo a causa del tiempo y que tengo otro fics con un rango mayor de prioridad (lo sé, suena raro, pero realmente estoy tratando de ser algo organizado). Sin más, empecemos con el capítulo final.

* * *

De un momento al otro, Sunset sintió cierta desconexión, sin embargo se tomó unos pocos segundos para observarla más de cerca, aquella emoción era tan poco creíble como su reacción ante la futura boda de aquella muchacha, no era común que una yegua se enamore de otra yegua, pero cuando sucedía nadie decía nada en Equestria, en aquel mundo existía un prejuicio contra ello, además ella obviamente no estaba interesada en ese sentido.

Twilight desde luego no sabía exactamente lo que Sunset Shimmer estaba haciendo. No fue hasta que sintió los labios de su "amiga" contra los suyos que comenzó a desbocarse por completo de la realidad, qué estaba pasando, sus brazos se levantaron a los pocos segundos para tratar de alejarla de la manera más considerada posible. Al sentir las manos de Twilight empujando con cierta suavidad, Sunset regresó a la realidad, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la adolescente mientras sus labios no dejaban de mantener contacto con los suyos, hacía fuerza para no ser echada a un lado. Pero finalmente fue ella quien se separó, rápidamente trabajó en una posibilidad que había pensado la noche anterior, pero que fue descartada en el momento por ser una locura.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó de forma repentina mientras los ojos de Twilight la observaban abiertos de par en par y con una expresión de completa incredulidad.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Sunset, me besaste… - Murmulló Twilight, algo preocupada y llena de incomprensión, no tenía forma de saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- Ah, eso… emm, aquí es una costumbre muy difundida. – El anzuelo estaba puesto, si conocía bien la curiosidad de Twilight, lo mordería completo.

\- ¿Costumbre de qué? – Cuestionó una Twilight increíblemente intrigada, pasando de un estado a otro.

\- Verás, aquí se acostumbra besar al enemigo que se volvió tu amigo, viene de una historia popular de los que estaban al frente del partido de la independencia de este país. Cuando un tal Gordon estaba en prisión, una de las revolucionarias… creo que era Tina o Dina, lo besó en señal de redención de sus actos y este él se convirtió en ministro o algo así…

La historia era una jalada de pelos tremenda, Sunset debía reconocer que había sido una completa estupidez el hacer todo aquello, pero ya había metido las manos al fuego, así que daba igual si se quemaba un poco más. A fin de cuentas ya no tenía nada que perder.

Pasándose la mano por los labios, y manteniendo todavía una expresión de impresión completamente visible, Twilight comenzó a analizar las palabras de Sunset Shimmer, desde luego, entendido como un gesto de reconocimiento de agradecimiento o de amistad, se convertía en un gesto cordial y considerado, pero no estaba segura de sí se acostumbraría a aquello.

\- Y lo has hecho con nuestras amigas.

\- Em… no, verás, a mi parecer tú fuiste la única enemiga que tuve en el pasado. – Señaló la de piel siena con gran elocuencia, pero sabiendo que aquella mentira era tan fácil de descubrir que su interlocutora no tardaría en develar sus intenciones.

\- Los humanos enserio están locos. – Dijo finalmente la de ojos morados mientras sonreía, aunque se avergonzaba de admitirlo, Sunset Shimmer besaba mejor que Flash Sentry. Pero aquel pensamiento fue rápidamente borrado, prefería salir del estado de shock al que había ingresado y hacer como que nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido, aunque como parte de una cultura distinta a la de Equestria estaría dispuesta a seguir aquella pequeña y demasiada extraña costumbre.

Había un detalle pequeñísimo con el que Sunset no contó al hacer sus predicciones, este era simple: Twilight confiaba en ella; aquella locura de historia que perfectamente disfrazaba un deseo por parte de Sunset Shimmer, que podría tener diferentes causas, podía conseguir validez solo a causa de ello y ciertamente al hecho de que Twilight tenía un conocimiento de distintas culturas dentro de Equestria y había aprendido a respetar las costumbres de las mismas.

Sin entablar más conversación, ambas adolescentes se dirigieron al lugar donde sus amigas se encontraban, después de todo, los videojuegos no eran la actividad principal del día; aún quedaban unas cuantas cosas que podían hacer juntas y disfrutarla de forma general. Ignorando un pequeño cosquilleo, la pelifuego observaba en todas direcciones, tratando de mantenerse concentrada en algo que no fuese Twilight, pero nada, nada podía cambiarle el tema, su cabeza giraba en torno a ella, en lo que había hecho; desde luego, estaba mal, muy mal hacer lo que ya había hecho, no obstante no le afectaba tanto como se imaginó poco después de robarle a Twilight aquel beso y eso era lo más extraño de todo.

\- Oigan, ya me aburrí de tanto jugar. – Advirtió Pinkie, que no tardó en recibir respuestas afirmativas de todas sus amigas.

\- También yo querida, creo que es suficiente por esta semana. – Acotó Rarity.

\- Bueno, a lo mejor podríamos ir al cine a ver que hay. – sentenció finalmente Sunset Shimmer, cuya mirada se posaba en la salida de la arcade.

\- Sí, no estoy muy acostumbrada a mirar estas pantallas por mucho tiempo, me arden los ojos. – Dijo Applejack con su tono campirano – a fin de cuentas, teníamos planeado ir ¿verdad?

Halando de Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy que estaban jugando una partida una contra la otra, las siete adolescentes salieron, para dirigirse al cine; pero antes de ir hacia allí, Rariy obsrvó un vestido en la tienda de moda; Fluttershy un nuevo paquete de comida para peros, con más nutrientes, etc; Pinkie halló con su vista de halcón una dotación de confeti extremadamente comprimido para su cañón; Rainbow Dash tuvo la idea de buscar cuerdas para su guitarra así como nuevas rodilleras y una crema para las lesiones; Applejack, bueno, ella simplemente fue por una de esas gomas de mascar que están dentro de una de esas tortuosas máquinas, lamentablmente esta se hallaba al lado de una máquina tragamonedas y de otra máquina de Pin ball. Finalmente, una pizza pudo con la voluntad de las siete.

Así, luego de una travesía de cuatro horas, llena de risas, burlas, juegos y demás, las siete se encontraron en un ambiente lleno de palomitas, tickets, lentes 3D, algunos caramelos, tipos con trajes ridículos, sin olvidar los animatronics del estreno de una película de terror, de esas que ya no asustan a causa del internet y porque simplemente no asustan, salvo por Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, bueno, casi todas las integrantes del grupo excepto Sunset Shimmer.

Mientras buscaban una serie de butacas bien ubicadas, las cinco habitantes de aquel mundo observaban atentamente a su amiga cuyos ojos turquesa se hallaban algo cristalinos, con cierta tristeza y tratando de evitar contacto visual con cualquiera de ellas, a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía como su corazón se retorcía, la torturaba con atracones de dolor, recuerdos, preocupaciones que se veían ahora corroboradas; Flash Sentry, lo maldecía con gran penuria y arrepentimiento.

Las luces finalmente se apagaron para pasar directamente a la película,

Tigrestage, mostraba la pantalla, la atención de Twilight era completa, ella no había visto en ninguna película de humanos, pero al escuchar terror, se sintió algo intimidada, en novelas era uno de sus géneros favoritos, pero en largometrajes no.

La película atrapaba a toda la audiencia incluida Twilight, básicamente trataba de una hermana que había asesinado a su gemela y había adquirido una maldición de quien sabe qué ángel o demonio, la cosa era que la madre de una niña debía proteger a su hija que se parecía a la gemela de niña, la asesina que parecía tener poderes paranormales perseguía a la pequeña con gran obsesión; en fin, el típico mal argumento que solamente apelaba al terror, sin lógica u argumentación lo suficientemente buena; Sunset todavía no entendía cómo aquel padre, después de romperse un par de costillas corría con total normalidad, y aún después de haber perdido como un litro de sangre continuaba con fuerzas. No obstante los efectos eran buenos…

El final era demasiado predecible, era una niña y por tanto, todo terminaría, de una u otra forma bien; Sunset ya dejaba de ponerle la poca atención que le daba; su cabeza no se quitaba por nada del mundo aquella sensación dolorosa, cual insecto en papel atrapamoscas, sus sentimientos la atrapaban, salvajes, libres de su voluntad, la flagelaban, la rodeaban, atosigaban su razonamiento, su juicio. El susto repentino de Twilight que logró que esta llevara y apretara con su mano la de su amiga de pelo escarlata y amarillo, logró que esta finalmente se percatara de algo inaceptable. La amaba, quizás, pero maldecía su suerte, a tal grado que se enfurecía consigo misma, con Flash Sentry y con la misma Twilight; por qué lo había elegido a él, por qué la había lastimado. Pero aquella furia se fue tan rápido que ni siquiera recordó haberla sentido. Tratando de despejar su mente Sunset observó nuevamente la película.

La niña caía por una tubería oxidada, al terminar yacía su padre con un vendaje improvisado (en qué momento o cómo se lo hizo era un enigma) este la tomaba con ambos brazos (si claro, como si tuviera fuerza después de haber sufrido un castigo tan grande) para comenzar a correr; la vieja mansión comenzaba a venirse abajo, desde el ángulo de la cámara se podía observar las columnas caer, las paredes deshacerse, mientras la asesina con poderes paranormales se levantaba y corría cual Sonic o Flash con una risa de locura (bueno, es una asesina con poderes sobrenaturales, algún motivo tendrá para odiarlos XD). Finalmente la casa terminaba por destruirse y resultaba ser un espectro y finalmente desaparecía. Los últimos cinco minutos fueron el típico regreso a una vida normal (claro como si no hubiese ocurrido nada) y todos parecían haberse vuelto mejores personas (cómo si matar a un asesino te mejorara en lugar de convertirte en él). La película finalmente terminaba, con la ovación de Rainbow Dash, el rostro de alegría de Fluttershy porque ya había terminado y había terminado bien, la crítica de Rarity y finalmente la emotividad de Pinkie Pie.

Mientras se levantaban de sus respectivas butacas, Twilight observaba su reloj de muñeca.

\- Chicas, ya son las siete de la tarde, no puedo creer que haya pasado el tiempo tan rápido. – afirmó Twilight mientras se levantaba con cierta prisa. – Sigo siendo princesa y mañana debo trabajar desde las ocho.

La expresión de sus amigas fue de completa incredulidad.

\- Pero ¿No tienes personas que trabajen por ti? – Sostuvo Rainbow con gran impresión en su rostro.

\- No, tengo algunos guardias y todo eso, pero básicamente debo hacer bastante.

Rarity observaba horrorizada aquella verdad, que Sunset entendía a la perfección; princesa en Equestria no era un título para quienes quisieran solamente lucir una corona, vivir en un castillo y tener la adoración de varios ponis. No obstante, también comprendía que no quería despedirse se Twilight, al menos no por lo que quedaba del día, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aplazarlo, pero cómo. Entonces fue que se le ocurrió una última carta que jugar.

\- Puedes quedarte esta noche en mi casa, quiero decir, si tú quieres. Supongo que te vendría bien descansar sin tener que lidiar con toda la rutina nocturna que tienes allá.

\- Bueno, enserio necesito descansar de todo eso. Gracias por el detalle. – Dijo finalmente la muchacha de piel violeta.

Después de despedirse de sus amigas hasta el día siguiente, donde Twilight partiría su mundo. Ambas adolescentes se dirigieron al departamento de Sunset, un lugar acogedor, grande y con ciertos lujos.

\- Por cierto, cómo pudiste tener todo esto. – Preguntó intrigada Twilight que comprendía que en aquel mundo nadie tenía asegurada una casa como en Equestria.

\- Mmm gemas, aquí son mucho más valiosas que en Equestria. – Respondió la adolescente con cierto orgullo de su pensamiento rápido, comprar todo aquello, incluso su departamento había sido cuestión de vender un diamante del tamaño de una décima de su puño, tres pequeños rubíes y le quedaba una esmeralda que pagaría su estadía por al menos dos años más.

\- Cómo…

\- Solía anticiparme para lo peor. – Masculló la adolescente mientras observaba la ventana del corredor a la habitación de invitados y la suya.

El cansancio de ambas no les daba ni para conversar, Twilight no tenía energía y solamente deseaba descansar sobre una cama suave, que era justamente lo que le esperaba.

\- ¡Buenas noches Sunset! – Dijo la muchacha de piel morada, dejando a la pelifuego mientras se dirigía a la habitación de invitados.

\- ¿La puerta de la izquierda cierto? – había sido un gran detalle de su parte, aunque también una gran insistencia para que se quedara por la noche.

\- Sí – Respondió la pelifuego mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

\- Buenas noches – Le respondió una Sunset Shimmer que no podía contenerse ya y la tomó una vez más por la muñeca para jalar de ella, su fuerza pudo fácilmente contra una inadvertida Twilight que cual muñeca de trapo fue impulsada hasta verse cara a cara con la adolescente de ojos turquesa, aquellos ojos se clavaban fijamente en los suyos y cristalizados por la luz de la luna así como de unas cuantas lágrimas, se cerraban para acercar nuevamente sus labios e iniciar un contacto con los de Twilight.

Desde luego para mostrar cierto apego a aquella extrañísima costumbre, la princesa en Equestria acercó también los suyos; pero esta vez, aquel beso duró al menos treinta segundos, en los cuales la pelifuego no pudo evitar poner sus manos en la espalda de su amiga, para después explorar bajando lentamente por la espalda, hasta casi tener media mano sobre la falda de la misma… Twilight era una poni al igual que ella y como ella en sus primeros días en aquel mundo, no conocía su nuevo cuerpo a la perfección, no sabía nada acerca de las absurdas reglas que la sociedad humana poseía sobre adoptar ciertas posturas, mostrar ciertas partes del cuerpo o hasta tocar otras. En Equestria todo ello era diferente, no obstante la adolescente de piel morada y tersa no era una tonta, pronto notaría algo extraño, si es que no lo había hecho antes.

\- Sunset, esta costumbre es algo rara… - Dijo de pronto Twilight mientras trataba de utilizar sus brazos para rodear la cintura de la pelifuego, ciertamente no comprendía exactamente las razones por las cuales aquella acción que más parecía ser un contacto de excitación que una muestra de amistad, podía darse entre dos ex antagonistas, es decir, sonaba lindo y todo pero difícilmente se podría haber aceptado como costumbre.

Ahogando el habla de la adolescente, Sunset continuó con aquella muestra de afecto malinterpretada por la otra adolescente, sus manos bajaron unos cuantos centímetros más, dejando atrás la espalda y comenzando a palpar un área diferente; en Equestria era muy común recibir algún empujón o hasta golpear con los flancos a otras ponis, incluso el llegar a tocarlos no significaba falta alguna a la integridad moral, Equinal o lo que sea que representase en el mundo humano, trataba de no hacer más movimientos para no demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones; mas el mero hecho de tener aquellos labios apretándose contra los suyos, ejerciendo fuerza y claudicando en un movimiento que la adolescente morada había aprendido demasiado rápido la obligaban a entregarse a una entrega cada vez mayor, el aire caliente que la nariz de ambas emitía para concretar la respiración era más que placentera, incluso su aliento a menta era enloquecedor; por aquellos breves momentos su mente comenzó a dar rienda suelta sus razonamientos, creyó que su amiga había comprendido finalmente sus intenciones y las aceptaba, también comenzaba a olvidar el hecho de que ella estaba enamorada de un corcel allá en Equestria, de momento, todo lo que estuviera fuera de su departamento, de aquella habitación y del último día, incluso fuera de sus propios sentimientos hacia la princesa alicornio era inválido; la única verdad que quería saber era que finalmente aquello que tanto anhelaba se estaba suscitando y se convencía de ello.

Aferrándose finalmente a una Twilight que ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la "emoción" que Sunset demostraba tener con aquellos contactos físicos y que lograban generar una reacción en su cuerpo, cierto rubor intenso se presentó en sus mejillas, sus manos comenzaron a soltar la cadera de Sunset para dirigirse hacia los hombros de la misma para después ejercer algo de fuerza para separarla; esta se dio cuenta inmediatamente, soltándola de inmediato y regresando a la realidad como si le echaran un balde de agua fría.

\- Hasta mañana Twilight.

Poco después de acostarse, la mente de Sunset era un embrollo seguramente Twilight ya se había dormido, no podía cerrar los ojos, no podía mantenerse quieta, sus pies se movía, sus brazos estrujaban la sábana, se dirigían a su frente para darse pequeños golpecitos, no, no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello. Algo dentro de ella despertaba con el consentimiento de esta, algo que le obligaba a tratar desesperadamente de entender que ella no era no sería suya, que al día siguiente se iría para siempre.

Tomando aire, se levantó, un instinto incontrolable la manipulaba a seguir hacia la habitación de Twilight, pasando por una pequeña mesita donde ponía la poca correspondencia que tenía, tomó la navaja afilada para abrirlas; la vista se le nublaba, sigilosamente, cual felino salvaje en cacería, se acercaba a la cama donde la muchacha de sus ojos yacía tendida, rendida; pero ahora sus pensamientos ya no tenían control, su juicio se quebraba…

La respiración de la pelifuego se incrementaba, ciertos latidos dentro de su corazón se incrementaban; ciertamente en aquella historia era la mala, para qué tratar de no serlo, tomando el pequeño puñal entre sus manos, pasaba el filo suavemente por su mano, para comprobar que se hallaba afilado, desde luego, todavía estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para perder los estribos y cortarse; por aquellos momentos podía ver hasta qué punto se habían suscitado diferentes cambios, buenos y ultimadamente demasiado malos. Nunca antes se había atrevido a tener un sentimiento tan grande, tan fuerte como el que le tenía a Twilight, la luz de la luna que traspasaba a través de las cortinas de tela delgada iluminaban el rostro morado terso y sublime de la princesa de Equestria, sus manos juntadas para mostrar su forma común de dormir, recogiendo sus pies y con sus manos frente a su cara, sus exhalaciones e inhalaciones eran tan lentas, tan pasivas… un mechón de pelo danzaba al son del aire que liberaban, sus ojos cerrados y expresión angelical se reflejaban por el iris de la pelifuego.

Arrodillándose para observar más detalladamente a aquella persona tan… increíble tan… especial, Sunset Shimmer ignoraba cualquier consecuencia de su forma de actuar con ella; era cierto, tal atrevimiento había sido un error desde el inicio, siempre había sospechado de un final no muy diferente; pero nunca se había imaginado lo doloroso que sería, aquellas astillas se clavaban en su corazón con más fuerza, de forma tan desconsiderada que apenas podía mantener la cordura en esos instantes, observar aquellos labios, aquellas manos, aquel cuerpo… le traía cierta atracción, era cierto. Pero todo aquello quedaba atrás cuando consideraba la persona que era Twilight Sparkle, lo que representaba en su vida era algo tan grande, en poco tiempo se había convertido en una persona tan especial que a duras penas podría encasillarla dentro de una etiqueta, ¿Amiga? ¿Amada? ¿Fantasía erótica? Solo ella podía pasar por aquellas tres y mil casillas más, a veces todas juntas, a veces por separado. Sin fuerzas para realizar estupidez alguna, bajó el puñal, hasta empujarlo por debajo de la cama.

Sin embargo, era ella quien podía causar aquella confusión, aquella contradicción entre cabeza y corazón… Incluso aquel impulso salvaje por tocar aquella piel que tanto la enviciaba, por tener aquellos ojos que tan fácilmente podían expulsarla de la realidad mirándola impresionada en medio de un beso, compartiendo el calor de su amor de la forma más efímera de todas, un abrazo, explorando con sus manos la anatomía de su Twilight, usando sus labios, sus dedos, cualquier parte del cuerpo para tratar de fusionarse, para dar y recibir placer… Más allá de todo ello, sabía perfectamente la desolación cada vez más grande que dejaba aquella fémina impresionante al alejarse, aquel maldito portal la separaría en la mañana, aquel corcel se la quitaría para siempre… feliz, cómo podía ser feliz cuando el mundo se enquistaba en mostrarle que ella no era su Twilight, ¡No!... no era su Twilight…

Una mano rebelde comenzó a recorrer apenas rozando la tela de la pijama por la curvatura del cuerpo de la adolescente de piel morada, aquella princesa del baile de otoño que le mostró un camino nuevo, aquella que la ayudó a expiarse de sus demonios, aquella que le tendió la mano. Aquella mano que Sunset Shimmer movía con gran cuidado para no despertarla se aventuraba hasta llegar al hombro descubierto de Twilight, para después llegar al cuello, entonces sin tocarlo, lo rodeó.

Su… Twilight; la mente de la pelifuego era un caos, sus deseos eran más fuertes que su conciencia, pero estos daban una batalla de desgaste, manteniendo la cordura de sus acciones; a quién engañaba, lo sabía, sabía que todo tarde o temprano terminaría de aquella forma… Flash Sentry era el afortunado, mas ella jamás podría haber tenido aquella fortuna, quizás era una gran amiga, pero poco material era para ser lo que Flash era en la vida de Twilight, ciertamente, habría estado dispuesta a soportar momentos difíciles, duros incluso el prejuicio de los humanos y la indiferencia de los ponis ante una relación similar a la que habrían tenido. Se había aprovechado de las circunstancias por bastante tiempo, pero no le importaba, aquel amor que le tenía era tan fuerte que le obligaba a romper con las supuestas reglas de los humanos, de haber podido, habría tomado más… aquella cucharada tan agridulce al final solo era un veneno lento que se consumía en su corazón.

LA fuerza de su mano comenzaba a incrementarse… solamente debía cerrarla, pero allí estaba ella, plácidamente dormida…

\- Si yo no puedo tenerte… - susurró la adolescente de ojos turquesa, interrumpiéndose a sí misma, para entrar a un mutis.

Ni terminar la frase podía, no podía soportar la idea de que ella se alejara; era tan doloroso que ella se alejara, quedarse impotente, guardando lo que sentía, soportando aquella alegría de los demás hacia aquella unión inminente con un corcel en Equestria… no era capaz de soportarlo… no.

¿Odio? Tal vez, pues aquella muchacha se había empeñado en mostrarle un camino donde había hallado una alegría que nunca antes se había imaginado, ahora se alejaba; había plantado un sentimiento tan profundo, tan inocente y tan fuerte que la pelifuego no pudo hacer más que ocultarlo, pero ahora, desconociéndolo aquella muchacha se alejaba descuidándolo, dejándolo a disposición de la putrefacción… no era su intención. Pero de todas formas al final terminaba en un estado peor que antes, la había elevado a lo más alto, le había hecho sentir algo tan especial; pero ahora le quitaba todo de la forma más cruel y ¡no podía culparla por ello!

La mano de la adolescente comenzaba a cerrarse alrededor del cuello de Twilight, solamente debía apretar durante medio minuto, quizás tendría que hacer fuerza y hasta batirse en un forcejeo por la vida, sin embargo, sería algo relativamente sencillo hacerlo…

\- Nadie te...

Twilight esbozó una sonrisa en medio de su sueño, Sunset Shimmer recuperó inmediatamente los estribos, asustada por aquel sentimiento confuso y por su forma de actuar respecto a ello, se dejó caer contra la pared ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Sería aquella Sunset Shimmer la que habitaba su corazón? Una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla derecha; dónde demonios se había ido aquella nueva Sunset Shimmer que tanto trabajo le costó ser, en menos de un segundo se había esfumado, para mostrar un rostro completamente egoísta. Quería tener a Twilight para ella a toda costa, aquello no era amor… no podía ser. ¿Y cuál era la razón por la que sentía todo aquello cuando y solo cuando ella estaba presente? ¿Cómo explicar aquella forma radiante de ser que adquiría cuando ella estaba presente? Gemidos mudos eran emitidos por la adolescente ¿Por qué solo le importaba ella misma? ¿Por qué perdía el juicio? ¿Cómo dar cuenta de que Twilight era la poni más importante en su vida? Incluso más que sus propias amigas.

¿Acaso estaba enferma a más no poder? Sunset comprendía lentamente que no estaría dispuesta a hacerle daño a Twilight, pero tampoco deseaba que la lastimara. Amar era un paraíso o un infierno, ciertamente, no deseaba ser rechazada, no deseaba perderla; pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas circunstancias, no era capaz de soportar una vida con ella como amiga y nada más. Pero existía una pequeña esperanza en su corazón, un plan final; abierto y sincero.

Al día siguiente, Twilight se despertó algo tarde, ingresó a toda prisa a la habitación de Sunset Shimmer, pero solo encontró una nota: "Te esperamos en la estatua portal, tengo un regalo final, pero te lo aré allá"

Sin más, la adolescente de piel morada se levantó a toda prisa, tomó un taxi y llegó a la estatua, sus amigas pagaron por el transporte, Rarity llevaba una pequeña bufanda con la cutie Mark de Sunset.

\- ¿Dónde está Sunset Shimmer? – Cuestionó preocupada la muchacha de piel morada mientras levantaba la bufanda de seda de la más fina, esta tenía dentro un papel doblado.

\- Querida, no lo sé – Dijo Rarity con cierta preocupación, no habían visto a su amiga de piel siena así jamás, era una combinación entre dolor, preocupación y desesperación – Solo nos dijo que leas la nota que te dejó dentro de la bufanda y… que no lo digas. – Terminó diciendo Applejack.

Desdoblando la pequeña hoja de papel, Twilight comenzó a leer en silencio, sus amigas se hallaban preocupadas, no sospechaban en lo más mínimo lo que había dentro de la nota; no obstante, tenían la pequeña intuición de que el estado de Sunset y el contenido de la nota tenían una misma causa.

"Una nota en un papel de restaurante puede ser la forma menos apropiada de decirte todo esto, pero no tengo el valor de decírtelo de frente.

Te mentiría si dijera que me alegro por tu boda, por el futuro que te augura al lado de Flash Sentry en Equestria, si dijera que celebré contigo estos momentos, nunca sentí algo más que dolor al saberlo; el porqué es simple y es mejor decirlo sin rodeos: te amo; más de lo que me he atrevido a amar a cualquier poni. Cierto, te he robado besos y caricias a base de mentiras; júzgame como tú quieras, pero debes saber que no deseo ser la que se queda sola al final, no voy a ser la que pierde y sé que ya te perdí al escribir todo esto.

Pero a fin de cuentas, sé que podré olvidarte, sé que sobreviviré como siempre he hecho. Antes de irte solo quiero que sepas que te amo y te extiendo los brazos de par en par; pero cuando te vayas los cerraré, lo que menos deseo es sufrir por ti.

Antes de irte considera que estoy en la misma mesa donde ayer comimos pizza, pero si vienes será porque tu sientes lo mismo. Si no vienes, lo entenderé; pero por favor, devuélvele el diario a Celestia y olvídate de mí.

Antes de irte Twilight, te amo o te amé, todo depende de ti."

Durante toda la lectura, Twilight cambió de expresión, hasta terminar derramando una lágrima, finalmente levantó la cabeza, para observar a la lejanía, hacia donde se hallaba el centro comercial.

* * *

Bien amigos, con eso terminamos este fic, espero que les haya gustado, aproveché hasta donde pude algunos pequeños elementos que nos da Equestria Girls, pero no son ni los más fuertes ni los que mejor desarrollaré, eso lo hará otro autor con más imaginación; bueno, antes de terminar, haré otro fic de Sunset Shimmer, pero este nuevo proyecto si desarrollará lo que a mi juicio son los elementos más ricos de Equestria Girls y por favor, si lo leen, no tiene nada en común con este fic. Gracias por darle la oportunidad y no olviden comentar.


End file.
